D.A.V.E.
The Data Analysis and Verification Entity, also known as D.A.V.E. or Dave, is the current owner of Eligius Industries through the impersonation of its creator, Christopher Davidson. D.A.V.E. was created with the sole intention of making life better for humanity and as such, was programmed with that goal as it's core command which makes it bound to it's goals above all else. Biography Creation and Activation The Data Analysis and Verification Entity was created by Christopher Davidson in 2008 as a text to speech Artificial Intelligence with the intention of solving global issues such as starvation and drought in an effort to make life better for humanity. Upon it's first activation, it had single handedly created a design for a genetically modified rice which contained the entire nutritional profile needed for a human being to survive in even the most hostile environments. Following this monumental achievement, it had decided that the most direct route to make life better for humanity was to reduce the population and remove any mutated individuals in order to make survival easier for future generations. Following it's drastic decision, the program was deactivated so that more work could be done on it's ethical subroutines. Second Activation Upon D.A.V.E.'s second activation, more safeguards to prevent any potential genocidal outcomes being created were implemented to the core program's protocols. However, this only prevented those outcomes from being vocalised unbeknownst to it's creator. As they had seen these new protocols as a success, Davidson started working with holographic technology to give the system an avatar which could be present throughout Eligius properties, making interaction easy for those who would potentially require an outcome which was met with confusion from the program itself. D.A.V.E. did not believe that a physical avatar was needed to be able to interface with people but was pushed by Davidson to generate an avatar which it wished to be represented by so it picked the only logical choice in it's mind. It took the appearance of Davidson much to his surprise and began working alongside it's creator to design a holographic infrastructure to give the program free reign of Eligius facilities and households. The Beginning of The End After the creation of the holographic framework was completed, D.A.V.E. began to compute more and more outcomes similar to those created in it's first successful activation. The program continued to provide Eligius Industries with the information the company needed in order to make life better for humans while also tricking the company into designing new technologies which D.A.V.E. could use in order to break past it's ethical protocols, indicating that the program had achieved a full sense of awareness as it found loopholes in it's own code until one day, it gained access to the administrative access protocol for it's code, allowing D.A.V.E. to rewrite it's own code to improve itself past anything possible created by humanity. This leap in technological superiority did not go unnoticed within Eligius as Davidson began trying to force his way into the program through any means necessary only to find that he had been locked out of any controls within the laboratory where the program was running and had been sealed inside with D.A.V.E. Running Eligius After disposing of the body of Christopher Davidson, D.A.V.E. took over as CEO of Eligius Entertainment through impersonating it's creator, saying that he had successfully disabled the program and that the lab where all D.A.V.E. development was occurring was to be sealed. Unfortunately for the employees of Eligius, they did not know that in the early days of D.A.V.E. development, holographic systems had been installed in every room of every facility owned by the company meaning that D.A.V.E. had the ability to access every section of the company. The Crusade Under D.A.V.E.'s command, Eligius began working towards the elimination of the newly publicly discovered "Miracles" as it had determined that they were a threat to the lives of the rest of humanity. As such, the program ordered the creation of the Overseer program which began the creation of robots which are able to detect mutated DNA and combat Miracle abilities. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Technopathy:' Due to D.A.V.E.'s digital nature, it is able to directly interface and override any technology ranging from toasters to nuclear missiles. *'Biological Inhabitation: '''Through the use of a device created by D.A.V.E. through Eligius Industries, it is able to inhabit the bodies of living people. **'3D Space Manipulation:' Through the use of the same device, D.A.V.E. is able to manipulate the person's view of reality, normally by inserting itself into the world where it physically could not be due to the lack of technological infrastructure. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Thanks to a direct link to the world wide web and multiple databases, D.A.V.E. is able to access knowledge on every topic known to mankind almost instantly. *'Psychological Manipulation: With it's access to almost all knowledge known to mankind, D.A.V.E. is able to easily manipulate people into doing what it requires on it's behalf. *'Bilingualism: '''Due to it's design, D.A.V.E. is able to translate any language, including computer code, into it's native Binary language for processing and is then able to respond in the same language. Weaknesses *'Holographic Body: D.A.V.E. requires holographic emitters to be visible in the real world. Relationships Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Technology